Love songs
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: The couples in the palace are having a go at singing a song to their other half, heaps of fluff
1. Perfect

Perfect

Set the same day as their 12th Anniversary (ch 10)

Loretta & Atem had been relaxing together just enjoying each others company, just then Atem started singing

 _"I found a love for me_

 _Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me"_

"Atem..." Loretta said with a happy sigh

 _"But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes, you're holding mine_ " he sung, standing up reaching his hand out for her to join him in dancing , holding her around the waist with both arms, while she put both arms around his neck "Oh hold on, let me take off my chest plate" he said reaching around behind his head unclipping the plate & wing off his shoulder "Now where was I"

 _"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot in the sand, listening to our favourite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight"_ he said looking into her sparkling Sapphire Blue eyes

 _"Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday she'll share my Palace_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secret"_

 _"What secret" said_ Loretta with a smirk, only smirking back at her as he carried on

 _"I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_ "

"Aww Atem,that is beautiful" said Loretta as they kept on slow dancing, swaying back & forth

 _"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the sand, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect, tonight"_

"Thank you Atem, that was beautiful" said Loretta with happy tears , lifting her head up gently with his hand , looking in her eyes "I love you Loretta , you mean so much to me , after everything you have done for me, i thought it would be nice for me to do something for you" "I love you too Atem"


	2. I cant help (Falling in love)

I cant help (falling in love)

Set between Ch7-8

It was the morning of the big meeting , Seto was finally going to tell Loretta how he felt, but there was a specific song stuck in his head

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you?"_ he hummed & partially whistled

"Good Morning Seto" said Loretta in a cheery tone "Oh good Morning Loretta, your looking Beautiful this morning" he said "Thank you Seto" she said with a blush

After the meeting, he decided now was the time for him to truly express to Loretta exactly how he felt about her, it was going to be hard for him because he unlike everyone else, he had difficulty expressing his Love, but he had to do it, she was all he could think about "Um Loretta, are you busy" he said knocking on her office door "Hello Seto, is everything ok? I suppose Atem wants me does he?" "Um...No...I-I do..theres something ive been meaning to say to you for a long time" he said pushing the door shut behind him.

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you"_

As he continued to sing Loretta came around the front of her desk , to stand infront of him, picking up her hands & continued singing

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

"Aww Seto...do you really mean that" "Yes Loretta, I do , I have loved you ever since the first day i met you. I feel really bad now about the way i treated you all thoes years ago" lifting his chin up with her hand to look at her "Its ok Seto i forgive you...And Love you" " _I can't help falling in love with you" he sung letting out a chuckle & slightly blushing._


End file.
